


Taking Care of Him

by FuriaSerafina



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriaSerafina/pseuds/FuriaSerafina
Summary: Hi guys, this here is a fic that I originally started for a friend of mine on here, @Caillieach for their birthday :)They absolutely adored this, and are more then happy for me to share it with you all!





	Taking Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx and Luche having a wholesome heart to heart at their apartment. Initially Nyx is seeking /that/ type of alone time with Luche, but things take a curious turn...

It was one thing for Luche to work like he did, but these past few weeks he'd taken it to the extreme, to the point he was avoiding his own boyfriend for the sake of "duty".

Nyx knew work was important, but he also knew self care was highly integral to any Glaive. Also, the lack of intimacy through this was driving him crazy. Nyx hadn't had sex for a long time, and all he wanted to do was to be with Luche.

So, resorting to almost desperate measures, Nyx made an excuse he'd been injured whilst on duty, just to get Luche home quicker.

It absolutely worked, and Luche flew through, almost took the door off it's hinges - to find Nyx just stood in the kitchen, grinning massively. The table was set, and Luche blinked in surprise as his partner was cooking away, seemingly uninjured.

"Hey Lu, good timing. It's almost done!"

A traditional Galahdian dish - spicy. Luches favourite - though as colourful as Galahdian meals are, full of spice and colour...Luche wasn't.

Walking slowly up to Nyx, a slight frown on his brow, he sniffed a little. Everything seemed to be catered just for him tonight. His favourite drink, his favourite dessert - Nyx was also wearing the shirt he liked the most; a lovely silk black number, a few of the buttons undone.

It was then he leaned in, and wrapped his arms around the others back, nuzzling against his warmth...the muscle.

".... I'm sorry. I...you know what it's like when I get carried away. It feels like I have to perfect everything in my work - no matter how long it takes."

His voice faltered, and Luches body kind of sank against Nyxs - as if he was the only anchor in his life. He was using the voice that was only really heard by his boyfriend and no other - when he'd faltered.

It broke Nyxs heart, and sighing, he turned and took Luche by the shoulders. His hands moved up and down them, trying to ease out any tension that seemed to be building up in his lower body. Placing his forehead on the blondes own ...he stood simply, taking in the quiet around them both.

"... Lu. You gotta let me help you more. I know you've always been...so freaking reserved, and I respect and understand that. I..am seeing you get more and more anxious each and every day, get more tired then needed...yet - you don't ask for help, you're afraid to reach out. If things carry on this way, I worry I'm gonna lose the man I love completely. Baby...look at me. Please?"

Nyxs voice was soft, and he had to tip luches chin up a little so their eyes could meet, so he could gauge his reaction. 

It was as if Luche had admitted defeat, but rather then be perturbed, and annoyed - he seemed ready to accept and actually agree to what Nyx was saying. Shifting so they were slightly apart, Luche took a little walk, rubbing his forehead - as if trying to force back the frowns that he'd always been used to. His hands eventually ended up on the back of one of the table chairs, and there he remained.

"... Luche?"

"...Yes Nyx?"

"....You... angry? Upset? ...At how I said things? I-- just wanted to be hone--"

"...Nyx."

The response was calm, and Nyx found himself looking at the resigned male, the one who seemed to accept everyone's concerns. He had to give luche credit; he'd tried so hard to just let loose ever since the group of friends he'd bonded with encouraged him to do so.

"It's fine, I appreciate all that you do for me, but I agree I don't always...repay the favour in kind. I find it harder then most people to adapt to...wanting help, admitting I need it. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so driven to be so...loner like in my behaviour, you know?"

Relaxed and relieved to hear the admittance, to hear his vulnerability - Nyx made sure the food was safely left where it was, and started to lead Luche to a seat at the table. A soft pillow hung against it and there was a soft cushion too to sit on - Nyx wasn't usually like this, so Luche just sat when encouraged to do so, and kept watching him curiously.

For a few moments whilst he got back into the swing of things, Nyx smiled. Humming to himself, adding what he needed to his dishes.

"Luche, I love how open you were with me just then, but that's just the start. Little by little...I'm gonna work on you."

Cue curious blinking.

"...What do you mean?"

"You know Lu. Gonna work on helping you open up--" Nyx gave a quick taste test, pausing in mid speech. He was so blessed to have a boyfriend who just loved traditional spicy food. 

Quickly continuing, giving tiny finishing touches, (it was hard not to devour everything there right in front of him,) Nyx began to plate up his food, returning back to his chatter. 

"---and making it stick this time."

"....That sounds a tad inappropriate in wording."

Nyx gave a sharp snort, as he began to bring things to the table, obviously Luche first - sneaking in a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Dirty Luche, never knew you had it in you! Haha. I /meant/ as in....personality wise. Better ways of communication, giving you the care and love you need even more--"

"....Nyx. Did you...read my diary? You...saw my concerns there too, didn't you?"

Luche didn't seem angry, but more embarrassed in himself. His diary had contained worrying information as of late, as Nyx had clearly discovered.

Multitasking, and bringing both the drinks and his own food all at once, Nyx finally plonked himself down in his seat. Everything else soon in place, he reached forward and grasped Luches hands together, kissing each fingertip tenderly.

"...Babe. You left it wide open on the bed, I didn't realize what it was until...too late. It wasn't deliberate, I hope...you can see that. It just hurt that -- I didn't pick up on those signs sooner, ya know?"

His voice, soothing, but aching slightly. Luche now returned the hand holding, adding smooth gentle strokes to those rough, hardened hands to who he believed was the most enduring of men. 

"....I don't deserve you, you know that....right?"

"Shhhhhh! Luche don't think like that! You know what I believe? I think we're perfect for each other. Ying, Yang, balancing forces etc, etc. I'm the chaotic energy, your more the calming influence.

We've both got good hearts, which just need maybe a bit more nurturing then most. I....love you. So. Damn. Much.."

Nyx at his most tender, at his most intimate. The voice which carried so much emotion - Luche was fit to burst. He was so proud and humbled to have Nyx in his life - Nyx who encouraged him to open up and be vulnerable? No other man would shake up and change his world as he could. 

Breaking the soft silence that was left, Nyx clapped his hands together, with one of his charming smiles. 

"Right! We can't talk forever! Galahdian delicacies cannot be left to go cold! Let's tuck in!"

"Ha, yes - it would be a travesty. Your cooking always pleases me. It looks wonderful, Nyx. Thank you, I needed it."

Luche allowed himself to relax further, and soon began to tuck in.

****  
As the night progressed, and vast quantities of food was consumed - conversation and laughter flowed. The warmth of the food, the spices filling him with pleasant memories - nothing else right now mattered. The chatter in the air was a mixture of silly things they'd got up too, memories of when they were younger (the happier moments of their past). Silly word games to which others might have disapproved, but of which they thoroughly enjoyed.

By the time they'd eaten and drunk their fill, they were both exhausted, ready for bed. Luche insisted on helping to clear up, but Nyx was having none of it. He cheerily cleared everything up, got Luche to put his feet up on the sofa.

"Yo, Luche! Lu?"

Silence. Sticking his head out to one side, He noticed Luche had gone; or so he thought. Making his way to the sofa, he sighed softly and shook his head.

There, covered by one of Nyxs jackets, lay a snoozing Luche.  
"....Food was that good huh? You rest Lu...you need it. You...need it."

Nyx drew up close to Luches face, and placed a butterfly kiss upon the blondes forehead, brushing light bits of hair away from his skin. Luche looked so at peace with the world, and Nyx would carry him to rest properly in bed soon after.

His worries for now, no longer gnawing away at him. Safe in the company of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a wonderful fic with warmth and feeling, I hope I have provided <3


End file.
